Tainted
by Ravenpawforever
Summary: What happens when one normal Linoone finds something he's not supposed to? And who will stop him? Rated for gore, violence, language and being generally disturbing
1. Prologue

"Yaze! Come look at this!"

The young Linoone pelted across the desert to join his friend, a considerable feat in the scorching weather.

"W-what is it Regi?" He gasped, tongue lolling from his mouth.

Regi, a Wartortle, pointed behind him, waving his hand frantically.

"THAT, stupid! It's only as big as a Wailord!"

Yaze turned, and what he saw made his eyes grow round, despite the glaring sunlight. It was a huge, crumbling structure, but was still by far more impressive than anything he had ever seen before. He could see human machines inside, broken but still flashing defiantly. It looked mysterious. Dangerous. Yaze needed no more invitation.

"Well?" He asked Regi, excitement making his pelt prickle.

"I-I dunno," the navy pokemon answered uncertainly, "Father'll scold me something awful if he finds out we went into a human thing"

Regi and Yaze belonged to a society of wild pokemon, and the first rule was to never, ever go into anything made by humans. Yaze flicked his ear in frustration at his friend's caution.

"So? Do YOU see your father around here?"

Regi looked around and shook his head. There was no sign of life for miles.

"Exactly" Yaze turned towards the structure and began bounding forward. Regi looked about to object, then seemed to think better of it. He sighed, and ran after the Linoone.

* * *

Yaze swung his head around, making noises of admiration as he took in everything around him. Wires and support beams hung from the ceiling, creaking menacingly on occasion. He spotted a strange, crumpled ball on the ground. The bottom half was off-white and the top a formal red. He prodded it experimentally with his paw. The top part opened, allowing a beam of light to escape. Yaze and Regi squeaked in unison as the light engulfed the Linoone. Yaze thought it had the sensation of something pulling him, but time and damage had weakened it and it was not strong enough to move him. Instead the light returned to the odd ball, apparently given up.

"Cool" The boys muttered, then moved on.

Nothing else the boys saw was as interesting as ball that Yaze had found (A poke ball they called it, 'because it opens when you poke it'). Sure, the other machines flashed and looked pretty, but could they really DO anything? They were about to abandon the building and go home, when Regi caught sight of a tube. Inside was a glowing purple substance, and the outside was slightly cracked. He stalked towards it, eager to out do his friend.

"Yaze! Check this out!"

He sprinted straight for it, exercising none of the caution Regi had.

"Sweet!" He looked the tube up and down, whistling his approval.

"Yep" Grinned the Wartortle proudly.

Running his claw across one of the cracks on the surface, Yaze gave his friend a mischievous smile.

"Bet you can't smash this with your mega punch!"

Regi flexed his arms, sensing a challenge.

"Bet I can!" He boasted. He drew his hand back, and struck. This was the biggest and last mistake of his life.

The glass disintegrated quickly and easily, but the purple goop inside didn't slide out like it was suppose to. It gripped on to Regis's fist and began spreading up his arm, on to his chest. He only managed a muffled scream before it had covered his entire body. Yaze was frozen in horror, convinced his friend was suffocating. Then something jerked inside the violet mass. He could see the bones of his friend clearly, pressed against the sides of the purple prison. Suddenly, the Wartortle's skin gave way, and his skeleton launched into the air, with fireworks of scarlet blood.

Yaze fought back the urge to vomit. Terrified, he noticed that the substance was slithering away from his friend's mutilated corpse and towards him. He tried to bolt for safety, but his muscles would not respond. It leapt upon him and pushed itself into every pore of his body. It pulsated inside him until he was sure he was about to meet the same fate as Regi. He felt skin break, but only his gums and paws. His eyes burned painfully as the purple goop leaked into his skull. All at once he felt the pain and fear ebb from him, replaced with a surge of power. He felt as though he could win any fight, beat any challenger. He looked down at his paws and saw huge black talons. He grinned. Suddenly, the death of his friend paled in insignificance as he thought of all the things he could do. Gathering the remainder of the purple in the bottom of the tube, he loped out of the building.


	2. Tension

Umbreon scrambled up on to his trainer's shoulder, flattening himself against her to avoid being crushed by the masses of bodies packed into café. His companions, Flash and Doomy, fared no better. They weaved between the unfamiliar legs, until their master stopped, craning her neck towards a giant television screen. They sat either side of her protectively, growling at anyone who came too close.

Rumours and speculations floated about the room. Everyone knew something had happened at one of the old Cipher labs, but no one knew what that something was. Umbreon shuddered; he hated being so close to strangers, their unfamiliarity made him nervous. Doomy kept his cold stare fixed in front of him, but he saw Flash give her mane a few self-conscious licks. The well-known theme of the news bulletin cut through the rabble, demanding silence. Suddenly the eyes of pokemon and human alike cast themselves towards the screen.

A middle-aged woman appeared on the screen, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to this breaking news bulletin," Umbreon snorted. How dare this woman act so casual in this crisis? Didn't she know what could happen? "Today, a specially-trained team of professionals was sent over to the ruined Cipher lab in the Northern desert. They were instructed to remove and neutralise the remaining cylinder of shadow concentration. However, upon arriving, they found the mauled corpse of a Wartortle" – a few people retched at his – "and the shadow concentration had vanished. Therefore, the Northern desert is off-limits to the public. More on this story as it develops"

The screen faded, and the café erupted into conversation.

"Who could do such a thing?"

"Maybe Cipher are back?"

"Ohh, my precious pokemon!"

"No, not Cipher. Not even they're this cruel"

_Beg to differ_, thought Umbreon angrily.

"Hey," A voice much closer made his fur stand on end, until he recogized it as his trainer's voice. Doomy snickered. He shot a glare at the Houndoom and turned his attention to his master.

"So do you guys know anything about this?" The question was open for anyone to answer, but her eyes were trained on Doomy.

"Don't give me that look! Just because it's Cipher, doesn't mean it has anything to do with me!" The black and crimson canine snapped, avoiding her gaze. "Shouldn't you be just as keen to ask _him?" _He motioned towards Umbreon. Umbreon felt the fur on his neck rise aggressively.

"Sure, just drag me into it! Can't face up to your own past?" He hissed uncharacteristically.

"Could say the same for yourself, _human-killer_"

"Doomy! Shut up, you ignorant bastard!" Flash stepped between the two male pokemon, sensing a brawl. She turned to her master, who was restraining Umbreon on her shoulder.

"I don't know anything either" She answered calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"R-right" Their trainer mumbled. In a low voice, she added, "Why don't we step outside? We're causing a scene here"

Flash looked around and nodded. Certainly, the dispute had attracted a few wide-eyed on-lookers.

* * *

Umbreon breathed a sigh of relief when they were outside; the cool, crisp air was much better than the stuffy, cramped café. He hopped down from his trainer and stood pointedly by Flash, putting her between him and Doomy. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, you guys, I think we're pretty much done for now. You're free to go off on your own. But be careful, alright?" Their trainer gave them a concerned look from her steely blue eyes, and then strode of in the direction of the pokemon centre. As the group of pokemon turned to pad away, Umbreon cast a glance over his shoulder and saw his master take off on the back of her Charizard. Doomy quickened his pace in a determined fashion, obviously wanting to get somewhere.

"Whoa, hold it, speedy" Flash's gravely voice stopped him in his tracks, "Where the hell do you think your going?"

Doomy turned around, a grin on his face.

"Where d'you think? I'm going to the Cipher lab"

Umbreon felt his blood turn to ice. Doomy's voice held it's usual arrogance, but his eyes were serious. Dead serious.


	3. Directions

Doomy couldn't help a sneer stretching across his lips at Umbreon's look of horror and Flash's furious expression. Her eyes bore angrily into his, as if trying to burn a hole through his skull.

"What is WRONG with you?"

The Luxray's loud question pulled him back to reality. He smiled innocently.

"Nothing at all. I just want to look."

"Oh, obviously," her voice was thick with sarcasm, "Risking your life and probably ours too is fine as long as it's just a quick peek, right?"

"Not probably, definitely," he retorted matter-of-factly, " I want you two to come with me"

"And what, may I ask, gives us the honour of accompanying you on this suicidal mission of yours?" He could see she was making a massive effort not to attack him.

"The company of my two oldest and dearest friends," His voice was heavily coated with mock sincerity, "plus, if things get ugly, I need someone to protect me"

"Charming" Snorted Umbreon, "Who says we're going to go with you any way?"

Doomy feigned a hurt expression, "Well, if you don't want to…" Smiling slyly, he added, "Have fun telling the master where I am and why you didn't stop me"

Umbreon growled, looking as though he was about to launch himself at Doomy. He seemed to think better of it and, head and tail hung low, went to stand beside Doomy. Flash met Doomy's eyes; with a gaze so intense he thought he might be reduced to cinders on the spot. But she merely twitched her ear and when over to the two boys, saying nothing.

* * *

Grunting with irritation, Doomy led the small patrol through the Northern desert. His fur was greasy with sweat, and he felt as though he would melt into a puddle of liquid Houndoom at any second. He didn't dare complain. It wasn't worth thinking about what his companions would do to him if he did. He squinted in to the distance against the bright sunlight. He could just make a small, yellowish blob on the horizon… a pikachu! _Finally, a chance for some directions!_

"Hey! You!" He called, bounding forwards. The pikachu pricked its ears at his voice.

Flash and Umbreon noticed Doomy's change in pace and raced after him, too hot to argue.

"Yes?" Smiled the mouse-like creature, by her voice obviously female.

"Where can we find the Cipher lab?" demanded Doomy.

The pikachu cocked her head, confused "Cipher lab? What's that?"

Doomy opened his jaws, about to deliver a sharp retort, when Flash butted in, "Never mind. What are you doing out here all by yourself, if you don't know the area?"

"I really don't know," Replied the yellow pokemon, still grinning.

Flash sighed to herself, "Alright then. What's your name?"

"Kila"

" Okay, Kila, I'm Flash, the idiot you were just talking to is Doomy-" The Doomy in question growled at her, "- and that's Umbreon. Now, why don't we-"

"OH! WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" Shouted Kila, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Flash and Doomy winced at the assault on their ears.

"I bet that Cipher thingy was that huge building, riiight?"

"S-sure" Answered Flash, ears ringing.

"I know I know I know where it is!" She announced happily, pointing proudly west. After a moment she frowned and lowered her arm, then changed the direction to north.

"Look, if your really not sure, we have to get going" Groaned Flash, slapping her paw to her forehead.

"Seriously, I know this!" Cried Kila frantically, going through all the compass directions frantically.

Meanwhile, Umbreon was staring north distantly, ears angled forwards.

"This way," He whispered to his companions, "I'd never forget…"

* * *

Kila smiled to herself. Those strange travelling pokemon she had met had long gone, but she didn't feel lonely. She just wished she could remember why on earth she was there in the first place… THUMP!

She toppled to the ground, knocked unconscious by a single blow from a hefty paw. Yaze grinned, feeling strangely pleased to himself. He had no idea what he was actually going to with the pikachu. But throwing around his newfound power was certainly fun.

"Please," snorted a mocking voice behind him, "don't you have anything better to do than attack defenceless little pokemon?"


End file.
